Lágrimas de Pintura
by Patrixku
Summary: Yakumo operada, Kurenai destrozada, un secreto inconfesable y un amor a primera vista. Porque, ¿quién dijo que Rock Lee y Kurama Yakumo nunca se conocieron?
1. Resignación

Este fic está dedicado a la pareja de Lee y Yakumo. El espacio temporal se sitúa justo cuando Naruto se marchó de la Villa para iniciar su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Es mi primera historia publicada y espero que les guste.

Me gustaría decir también que las historias de Naruto normalmente las hago de ninjas pero con ciertos cambios, como las vestimentas y no usan ataques propios como en la serie (ejemplo: la gran bola de fuego la realizan como si mantuviesen en la boca gasolina y con una mecha, prendieran).

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen no son míos. Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

**Lágrimas de Pintura**

Capítulo 1: Resignación

Era por la mañana en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Yûhi Kurenai daba clase especial en la Academia de Militares Ninja. Todos los niños observaban incrédulos la multitud de estrategias y engaños para ser un Ninja especializado en Genjutsu.

_Din don din don_

-Eso es todo por hoy, niños. Podéis marcharos.-dijo la mujer de ojos rojizos.

¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!

Kurenai estaba ordenando papeles justo cuando los niños se marcharon y de repente, vio por el rabillo del ojo una silueta.

-¡Kurenai-sensei!-gritó la voz.

Se giró y vio a Haruno Sakura, una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que se había convertido en la aprendiza de médico de Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage.

Vestía un traje de enfermera y estaba muy sofocada.

-Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Se trata de Yakumo!

En cuanto la sensei escuchó ese nombre salió corriendo del aula acompañada de Sakura.

-

-Tranquila, Kurenai. No es grave.

-¡¿Que no es grave?! ¡Acaba de sufrir un ataque cardíaco! ¡Una niña de 11 años! ¡¿Y me dices que no es grave?!

Ino, que estaba al lado de Sakura, movía muy nerviosa las manos. Aquella situación no era lógica. ¿Cómo una jônin podía estar gritando a Tsunade-sama?

La mujer rubia escuchaba lo que decía Kurenai con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya es suficiente, Kurenai.

Se calló de inmediato. Cuando la Hokage decía eso era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto iba a pasar. Aunque Yakumo se haya recuperado de su esquizofrenia (en vez de tener al monstruo Idô, tenía esquizofrenia), su corazón quedó muy perjudicado. Además, esas alucinaciones que tuvo del Idô, están relacionadas con su dolencia.

Kurenai se mordía el labio inferior. Todo lo que había pasado Yakumo, todo lo que había superado… ¿Iba a acabar ahí?

-Entonces…-interrogó-¿qué la vais a hacer?

Tsunade cerró nuevamente los ojos.

-Tendremos que operarla. Solo así la salvaremos.

Sakura agachó la cabeza e Ino se llevó la mano a la boca. Tener que intervenir a una niña era algo muy duro.

Kurenai no lo pudo resistir. Sus ojos empezaron a emanar lágrimas.

-Kurenai-sensei…

La mujer miró a los ojos a Sakura.

-Yakumo es una chica muy fuerte. Seguro que esto lo supera sin problemas.

Kurenai le sonrió agradecida ante estas palabras de apoyo pero Sakura observó en esa sonrisa apagada algo oculto y difícil de contar.

-Sakura, Ino, prepararos para la operación. Quiero que llaméis al cirujano de cardiología. Él la operará.

Las susodichas agacharon la cabeza en señal de despedida. Tsunade se acercó a Kurenai y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de la jônin.

-Mientras la intervenimos, tendrás que estar en la sala de espera. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por favor, Tsunade-sama. Dígame que se recuperara.

Tsunade intentaba aparentar fortaleza para dar ánimos a Kurenai.

-No puedo asegurarte nada.

-Es que…yo…quería entregársela personalmente hoy, al acabar las clases.

Godaime vio como la especialista en Genjutsu sacaba un pequeño estuche metálico de su bolsillo. Precisamente, ella se lo había entregado a Kurenai para dárselo a Yakumo.

-Seguro que la recibirá con mucha ilusión.

Esta vez fue Kurenai quien agachó la cabeza. Tsunade se extraño y preguntó:

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Le había leído el pensamiento pero la jônin no se podía echar atrás. Era el momento perfecto para confesar el más doloroso secreto que había cargado en su vida. Más que la promesa del Sandaime Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama…Por mi culpa, Yakumo perdió la oportunidad de conocer al amor de su vida.

**¿A qué se refiere Kurenai-sensei con esta confesión? ¿Hubo un secreto peor que la promesa al Tercero? Y, ¿qué hay dentro de ese estuche metálico? Casi todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo. Porque, ¿Quién dijo que Rock Lee y Kurama Yakumo nunca se conocieron?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews, please. **


	2. Un pasado oculto

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de _Lágrimas de Pintura_. Narra el crudo secreto de Kurenai-sensei.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

**Advertencia: **Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-sama.

Capítulo 2: Un pasado oculto

-¡¡No entiendo porque no puedo convertirme en militar ninja!!

Kurenai suspiró. No era la primera vez que tenía una discusión de este tipo y más con su alumna, Kurama Yakumo.

Era una niña de 10 años de estatura media, cabello largo y castaño claro, ojos amarillentos y piel muy caucásica. Estaba exhausta y su rostro pálido reflejaba rabia y dolor.

-No es bueno que seas ninja. No tengo que darte más razones-contestó Kurenai al límite de paciencia.

La situación era absurda. ¿Por qué negar un añorado sueño?

-¡Pero, ¿porqué no puedo saberlas?!-gritó necesariamente la pequeña miembro del clan Kurama.

Su sensei volvió a suspirar, esta vez más fuerte.

-No me dejas otra elección, Yakumo. Tendré que "sellarte" tus habilidades.-sentenció.

Yakumo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras la boca permanecía en una posición de asombro cuyos labios temblaban ligeramente. No podía hablar.

-Tienes hasta mañana al mediodía. Te espero en la residencia de montaña de Satomi Yaoka. Según que decisión tomes, actuaré de una manera u otra.

Mientras la jônin decía esto, Yakumo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta derramando lágrimas de angustia.

-

Kurenai lanzó un bostezo al aire. No había dormido en toda la noche debido a la preocupación. Se alejó de las calles de la Hoja llegando al campo interno de la Villa hasta la falda de la montaña de Satomi.

Espero un segundo.

-Llegas pronto, Kurenai.

La susodicha se giró y vio a un Anbu que portaba la máscara del Tigre y llevaba un símbolo indentificativo que ponía "Líder".

-No podía esperar.

-Entonces, te guiaré hasta ella.

Kurenai asintió y caminó detrás del Anbu hacia la montaña. Subieron pesadamente, como si el tiempo les importase lo más mínimo.

Ya habían caminado un rato largo cuando el Anbu, de repente, se paró.

-Ahí esta.-dijo tranquilo, señalando a unos arbustos.

Kurenai miró a través de ellos y vio a su alumna sentada en una banqueta dándoles la espalda.

-Parece muy serena. ¿Estas solo tú vigilándola?-preguntó Kurenai.

-No. Hay otros cuatro Anbus. Mejor prevenir que curar.

La jônin sonrió ligeramente. Ambos ninjas sabían que si Yakumo se descontrolaba, podría ser una desgracia para la Villa.

-Pero…es increíble que esta chica haya hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana, coger sus pinturas y ponerse a dibujar.

-¡¿A las cuatro de la mañana?! Pero, ¿porqué tan pronto?

-Creo que intenta desahogarse. ¿Has visto como se expresa?

Dicho esto, Kurenai observó las manos de Yakumo. Eran pequeñas y delicadas, de un tono cremoso. Los dedos alargados sujetaban un pincel que recorría el lienzo sutilmente en el que había dibujado un lirio morado. Parecía que estaba tocando un violín.

-Impresionante.-fue lo único que pudo expresar la mujer.

-Y no has visto como toca el piano y hace jardinería. Es una delicia.

Kurenai escuchó estas palabras con admiración.

-Tiene talento artístico. No comprendo porque quiere convertirse en militar ninja.-contestó al Anbu.

Justo en ese momento, Yakumo dejó de pintar. Se levantó de la banqueta después de haber dejado el pincel en un vaso con agua.

-Quizá Kurenai-sensei tenga razón. Tal vez mi camino no es convertirme en ninja.

Kurenai abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante esta declaración mientras el Anbu permanecía impasible.

Yakumo continuó con su monólogo.

-Podría dedicarme a otra cosa. La pintura no se me da mal, y la música y la jardinería son pasatiempos interesantes.-decía Yakumo observando el cuadro que acababa de terminar.

El Anbu de dio cuenta de que Kurenai se felicitaba a si misma por la decisión de Yakumo. Ahora ya no tendría que "sellarla" y todo saldría bien.

-¡Lo tengo decidido! En cuanto venga Kurenai-sensei le diré que…

Paró de hablar de repente. Ambos observadores se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el Anbu.

-No tengo ni idea.-esa fue la contestación que obtuvo de Kurenai.

Yakumo comenzó a caminar a través de la montaña. Como si supiese donde ir.

-¡Sigámosla!-ordenó la mujer.

El Anbu se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a hacer lo que ella le pidió.

La chica caminaba despacio. Sentía que había alguien más allí. Pronto comenzó a oír gritos pero no de socorro, sino gritos de esfuerzo.

Llegó a un claro y vio a un chico. Era mayor que ella, puede que dos años. Vestía unos pantalones verdes con una camiseta del mismo color. Su cara resplandecía a la luz del sol debido al sudor.

Yakumo se escondió detrás un árbol para que no la viese.

-¿Quién es ese niño?-preguntó el Anbu.

-¡¿No te has dado cuenta?! Es el nuevo alumno de Gai.-increpó la jônin.

El Anbu observó al reciente convertido ninja. Era casi una foto copia de su sensei.

-Hasta va vestido como él. ¡Qué ridiculez!

Yakumo se fijaba en los movimientos del joven. Eran rápidos y directos. No se tambaleaba ante nada. Tenía tanta confianza que podía sentirse a la distancia.

-¡Es increíble! Parece que tiene fuego en el interior.-reconoció Yakumo asombrada.

Fue entonces cuando él se detuvo.

-Se que estás ahí. Por favor, sal.-dijo de repente.

La chica no pudo evitar dar un respingo pero no hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

-Sino sales, tendré que sacarte a la fuerza.

Al oír esto, Yakumo salió corriendo y el chico se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Por favor…

Él salió tras ella. Kurenai y el Anbu comenzaron a cuestionar.

-¿Actuamos, Kurenai?

La jônin le detuvo con la mano.

-Esperemos a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Yakumo miró hacia atrás. Sabía que no tardaría en alcanzarla.

-No podré correr mucho más.-pensó.

Fue cuando al saltar para esquivar un tronco cuando notó que las fuerzas la abandonaban y comenzó a caer al suelo.

-Maldición, ¿porqué ahora?

El Anbu estuvo apuntó de intervenir pero alguien fue más rápido que él. Cogió a Yakumo entre sus brazos mientras estaba en el aire y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El joven comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo.

-¡Buf. Menos mal!-suspiró aliviada Kurenai.

Cuando el chico se tranquilizó, la dejó delicadamente en el suelo y le retiró los cabellos de la cara para ver su rostro.

Vio que era muy hermosa pero jamás la había visto.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué huías de mí?

**Este es el final del capítulo 2.**

**¿Quién será el misterioso chico? (Aunque con todas las pistas, es obvio XD) ¿Cómo reaccionaran ambos? Todo ello en el capítulo 3: El lirio morado.**

**Gracias por leerlo. Espero sus reviews con ilusión. **


	3. El lirio morado

Os presento el tercer capítulo de este fic. Va a tratar sobre la conversación de Yakumo y el "misterioso" chico.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**Advertencia: **Se que soy muy pesada y que lo pongo en todos los capítulos pero los personajes no son míos T-T.

Capítulo 3: El lirio morado.

Todo era oscuro. Yakumo se encontrada rodeada por una oscuridad placentera y silenciosa. Daba gusto estar allí.

-¿Acaso he muerto?-pensó sin darle mucha importancia.

Si ese era el caso, mejor para ella y para todo el país. Total, nadie la necesitaba.

De pronto, notó que una luz iluminó su rostro dejándola momentáneamente cegada. Cuando los abrió, notó que estaba recostada en el suelo de la verde montaña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Giró la cabeza y vio al chico que había estado observando antes. Le miró a los ojos. Eran bastante peculiares y sus cejas y corte de pelo… Bueno, mejor no hablar de ello. Pero eso no le importó.

-¡Menos mal! Pensé que te golpeaste en la cabeza cuando te cogí.-dijo el muchacho mientras le pasaba algo húmedo por la frente.

Para sorpresa de Yakumo, se dio cuenta que no llevaba la camiseta y dejaba ver el torso del chico que para su edad estaba muy desarrollado. No pudo evitar un ligero rubor. Se puso muy nerviosa y se incorporó en la hierba.

-Esto…muchas gracias.-intentó expresar de manera titubeante.

-No hay porque darlas. Por cierto, me llamo Rock Lee.-proclamó su salvador con una sonrisa.- Y, ¿cómo te llamas, bella flor?

¿Bella flor? No se creía que un chico pudiera estar llamándola así.

-Soy Kurama Yakumo. Es un placer conocerte.

-Yakumo…es… ¡un nombre precioso!

Ella sonrió agradecida. Tenía la sensación de que él era alguien conocido.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacías antes, Lee? ¿Acaso entrenar?-preguntó Yakumo

Lee se fue acercando a ella hasta sentarse a su lado. El corazón de Yakumo latía muy deprisa. Parecía que iba a explotar.

-Exacto. Necesito mejorar mis artes físicas y mi sensei dijo que este era un lugar perfecto para ello.-confesó Lee.

-Entiendo.

-Y tú, ¿qué hacías aquí, Yakumo-chan?

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció ligeramente. Pensar de nuevo en su situación era demasiado doloroso.

-He venido a pensar.

Lee alzó una ceja. Se fijó que no era algo bueno.

-Tengo que tomar una decisión frente a un problema y no se que hacer.-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Si compartes tus pensamientos con otras personas, te sentirás mejor.-mientras expresaba esto le puso una mano en el hombro.

Yakumo se sorprendió un poco de él. ¿Cómo una persona a la que no conoces empieza a interesarse para solucionar tus problemas? Definitivamente, era algo raro pero sintió que podía confiar en Lee.

Se puso en pie de repente y abrió los brazos.

-Mi cuerpo… ¿cómo lo definirías?-preguntó Yakumo.

Ante esto, los carrillos de Lee se tornaron a un rojo carmesí.

-Pues…eh…no sé…que decir…

Yakumo se dio la vuelta avergonzada.

-Es horroroso.-declaró con una débil voz.

Lee se sorprendió por la respuesta. A él, no le parecía horrible. Incluso era más bonito que otras chicas con más edad que ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Yakumo-chan?

-La palidez de mi cuerpo es el rasgo principal para saber que tengo una constitución física débil. No puedo hacer técnicas físicas.

Lee se sorprendió muchísimo. Era igual que él.

-Yakumo…la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo hacer técnicas ilusorias.-respondió Lee con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya sabía yo que me sonabas. Tú eres ese chico que se graduó únicamente usando técnicas físicas.-afirmó Yakumo.-Siempre te he admirado.

Lee se sonrojó de nuevo. No era normal que alguien se impresionase por ello. Más bien se burlaban.

-Ojala mi sensei pudiese comprenderme al verte a ti.-dijo la chica.-Ella…ella…

Yakumo se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos. No quería que Lee la viese llorar. No quería parecer más débil de lo que aparentaba.

Sintió que él se levantaba, la cogía de las muñecas.

-Tu sensei no puede ser tan horrible como estas intentando describírmela.-expresó Lee.

-¡Es odiosa! ¡La peor persona que me he podido encontrar en mi vida!-gritó.- ¡No quiere reconocer mi fuerza y mi potencial!

Lee le quitó las manos de la cara para poder ver esos brillantes ojos que derramaban lágrimas.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes técnicas increíbles. ¿Por qué no me enseñas una, Yakumo-chan? Así podre juzgarte bajo mi criterio.

Yakumo se secó las lágrimas y le respondió:

-De acuerdo. Será la última técnica que haga en vida.

Lee se extraño pero no quiso hacerla más preguntas. Solo la siguió donde estaba el cuadro que había pintado recientemente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es fantástico!-decretó el muchacho con cara de asombro.

Era un lirio morado perfectamente pintado sobre el lienzo. Sus pétalos, sus pistilos…parecía una fotografía.

-Ahora verás…

Yakumo cogió un pincel y lo mojó en pintura roja. Con el brazo firme y sin reparo, hizo una línea que atravesaba el tallo. En un destello, el lirio que estaba plantado se desprendió y la corola cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-preguntó Yakumo.

Lee no podía hablar. Estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacerlo pero buscó las palabras necesarias.

-Es sencillamente increíble, Yakumo-chan.

La chica dejó el pincel aún manchado en el porta-pinturas, se levantó y se puso enfrente a Lee.

-Pues esto es lo que mi sensei me quiere arrebatar.

Lee estaba aturdido. No comprendía nada. ¿Porqué hacer eso?

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?-preguntó él.

Yakumo agachó la cabeza rendida. Ere muy duro.

-No quiero que me quite mis habilidades pero tampoco quiero que me veten para no ser ninja.-declaró.

Él puso sus manos en los hombros de Yakumo.

-Pues lucha y persigue tu sueño hasta el final.-esto lo expresó muy tranquilo.-Lo peor que te pueden hacer es quitarte tu sueño. Y tú tienes un gran sueño.

Yakumo le escuchaba admirada. Nadie le había dicho nunca algo así.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué te preocupas de alguien como yo?

Lee cerró los ojos y susurró: **PORQUÉ YO CREO EN TI, YAKUMO.**

No lo pudo soportar. Los ojos de ella volvieron a derramar lágrimas y en un acto reflejo le abrazó incondicionalmente. No le importaba que Lee no correspondiese el abrazo pero sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban calidamente.

-No se porque desde que te vi, siento algo en el pecho.-reconoció Yakumo.

Lee levantó la barbilla a Yakumo y sin decir nada, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Yakumo cerró los ojos mientras lloraba y se dejó llevar. Fue un beso dulce y lleno de ternura pero sobre todo sincero. Cuando hubo acabado el beso, ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola, Yakumo-chan.

-Lee-kun…

Entonces fue ella quien esta vez empezó un nuevo beso mucho más profundo. Aunque ella era muy tímida no pudo evitar arriesgarse a entrelazar su lengua con la de él. Y Lee tampoco se quedó a tras. Fue un beso tan pasional que si él no la hubiese arrinconado en un árbol, se hubiesen caído.

Pero desde las sombras, dos personas les estaban observando desde que comenzaron la conversación.

-¡Qué bonito es el amor joven! ¿Verdad, Kurenai?

-No digas tonterías.-dijo una mujer bastante enfadada.-Es solo un estúpido amor infantil.

La jônin miró al cielo. Ya era mediodía. El plazo para que Yakumo tomase la decisión había expirado.

-Vas ha hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

El Anbu asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal con el brazo.

De pronto, cuatro Anbus rodearon a Lee y a Yakumo sin previo aviso.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Los Anbus vestían el uniforme reglamentario y portaban respectivamente las máscaras del Buey, el Caballo, la Serpiente y el Gallo.

-Rock Lee. Aléjate de esa chica inmediatamente.-dijo el Buey.

Lee hizo que Yakumo se pusiese tras él.

-¡¿Qué la vais a hacer?!

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos, apártate. Sino te separaremos a la fuerza.-esta vez habló el Gallo.

El Anbu Buey dio un paso al frente pero Lee fue más rápido que él y le dio una patada en la máscara que casi se la rompe. Pero el Anbu le agarró la pierna y le tiró al suelo, sujetándole el brazo, retorciéndoselo.

-¡¡¡Aghhh!!!-exclamó dolorosamente.

-¡Basta! ¡Dejadle!-gritó Yakumo corriendo para que el Anbu dejase de causarle dolor.

Pero no pudo hacer nada porque el Anbu Caballo la sujetó por la espalda. Mientras los Anbu Serpiente y Gallo intentaban calmar al Buey que se estaba ensañando con Lee.

-¡Cálmate! ¡No merece la pena!

-¡Cállate! ¡¿A ti te gustaría que te estamparan el pie en la máscara de porcelana?!-al Anbu le sangraba la cara a través de la máscara.

-¡Para! ¡Él solo intentaba protegerme!

Estaba apunto de romperle el brazo cuando apareció Kurenai.

-¡Suficiente! No queremos más dolor del necesario.-dijo la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-Kurenai-sensei…

La jônin se acercó a Yakumo y le apartó el pelo de la cara para verle la boca.

-Tus labios se han teñido de un bonito color carmesí, Yakumo.

-Yo…yo…-Yakumo intentaba encontrar palabras.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada. He visto lo que habéis hecho.

Yakumo se ruborizó al máximo y agachó la cabeza.

-Dime, Yakumo, al final, ¿qué decides? ¿vas a dejar de ser ninja o tengo que "sellarte"?

Lee se indignó y no pudo evitar alarmarse.

-¡Yakumo! ¡Haz lo que realmente sientes!

-¡Cierra la boca!-gritó el Buey dándole otra patada.

Yakumo no dijo nada. Solo lloraba. Kurenai le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Ves, Yakumo? Esto es lo que se consigue siendo ninja. Te vuelves arrogante y arisco. Y se tienen muchos enemigos. Hazme caso es mucho mejor así.

Yakumo, de pronto, sonrió ligeramente, lo que causó la impresión de su maestra.

-Siento decepcionarla, sensei. Pero, ¡YO QUIERO SER NINJA!-mientras decía esto miraba a Lee para que la diese fuerzas.

Kurenai frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

-Has tomado tu decisión. Muy bien.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagáis!-gritaba Lee intentando soltarse.

-¡No me pasará nada malo, dentro de lo que cabe!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí te pasará, Yakumo! ¡Porque voy a borrarte tus recuerdos!-sentenció Kurenai muy nerviosa.-Nunca recordarás que conociste a Lee. Y mucho menos, vuestros besos.

Fue entonces cuando el Líder de los Anbus sacó una jeringuilla y se la clavó a Lee en la nuca.

-¡Agh! maldita…sea…-empezaba a dormirse.-Ya…ku…mo…

Su última imagen fue ella, mientras la inyectaba el mismo sedante.

-¡Llevaos al chico al hospital!-ordenó Kurenai-¡Ya hablaré con Gai de este asunto!

Yakumo estaba en el suelo. Kurenai fue hasta el cuadro y cogió el pincel manchado de rojo.

-Podrías haber sido una gran artista pero elegiste mal.

Kurenai zarandeó el pincel y unas pequeñas gotas de pintura mancharon la cara de Yakumo.

Parecía que el lirio morado cortado lloraba pintura.

**Fin del capítulo. Se que es un poco más largo pero es que sino la historia parecería rara. ¡¡Que triste!! ¡¡Pobre Yakumo!! ¡¡Pobre Lee!! ¿Qué sucederá tras contarle la historia a Tsunade? ¿Volverán a encontrarse?**

**Las respuestas en el último episodio: Era una promesa.**

**Reviews, Thanks**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


	4. Era una promesa

Bueno…Este es el cuarto y último capítulo de _Lágrimas de Pintura. _Por fin sabremos que pasará con Lee y Yakumo. Está parte es más divertida y romántica.

¡Disfrutadla!

**Advertencia: **Los personajes son de Mashasi Kishimoto-sama.

Capítulo 4: Era una promesa.

En el hospital reinaba el silencio de la noche.

Kurenai estaba junto a Tsunade en la sala de espera. La primera tenía los ojos empapados y la segunda escucha con cara seria el relato oculto.

-Después, me llevé a Yakumo a una sala especial y cuando despertó, la "sellé".-dijo la jônin en un susurró.-Borrando así sus recuerdos más recientes.

Tsunade cerró los ojos con cierta actitud comprensiva, pero había algo que no alcanzaba a ver…

-Kurenai…Entiendo lo del "sellado" de Yakumo porque fue una orden del Sandaime pero, ¿porqué la hiciste olvidar?

Kurenai no se movía. Estaba atemorizada por haber hecho algo tan cruel. No podía expresarlo más que con una palabra:

-Envidia…-confesó.-Por una estúpida e incomprensible envidia, Yakumo…

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara, tapándose los ojos. Tsunade

-Lo que hiciste fue algo impropio de una ninja, lo sabes.-comenzó Tsunade.-Por eso, te podría vetar de ninja.

A Kurenai le parecía normal esa acusación.

-Pero…aún puedes remediarlo. Debes intentarlo.-dijo sonriendo Tsunade.-Además, si se entera el consejo, ni yo podré ayudarte.

La jônin iba a contestarla cuando Sakura vino corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Kurenai-sensei!.

-Sakura… ¿Ya habéis terminado?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza aún jadeando.

-¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Kurenai con un nudo en el estómago.

-¡La operación ha sido un éxito!-proclamó la chica de cabellos rosados.

Kurenai resopló aliviada y Tsunade se levantó triunfante.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el chico era una celebridad!-gritaba eufórica la Godaime.

-¿A que se refiere, Tsunade-sama?-preguntó la mujer de ojos rojizos.

La Hokage la miró ya relajada y expresó: ¡Era la primera operación que ha hecho ese joven!

Tanto Sakura como Kurenai, se quedaron de piedra. ¿Había arriesgado la vida de una niña?

-Bueno…Se acabó. ¡Me voy a celebrarlo con él!-dijo Tsunade.-Sakura. Tú lleva a Kurenai a la UVI.

-De acuerdo. Venga conmigo, sensei.

Kurenai asintió y la siguió unos pasos más atrás mientras miraba con cara avergonzada a la Hokage quien se iba silbando alegremente.

Pensaba en cómo podría deshacer el problema ocasionado cuando se escuchó un grito en la sala de curas.

-¡Qué demonios…!-dijo Sakura extrañada.

Entraron en ella. Había muchos pacientes: niños, jóvenes, ancianos… Todos aterrados por las quejas de un ninja escandaloso.

-¡Por favor, Lee! ¡Estate quieto!-decía Tenten que estaba intentando calmarle.

-¡Antes prefiero morir!

-¡Deja de hacer el idiota o te dolerá enserio!-secundó Neji.

-¡Si ya me duele!

Ino estaba perpleja. Le había tocado curarlo. Pensó que sería fácil. Tremendo error si se comportaba como un niño.

-¡¡¡ ¿Se puede saber que son esos gritos?!!!

Todos miraron a la puerta. Sakura se dirigió a Lee con cara de no haber comido en meses. Lee estaba completamente aterrorizado.

-¡¡¡Rock Lee!!! ¡¡¡Vas a dejar que Ino te cure!!!-ordenó imperativa.- ¡¡¡Y no quiero quejas!!!

-Pero….- intentó hablar. No pudo.

-¡¡¡Nada de peros!!! ¡¡¡Acaban de operar a una niña del corazón!!! ¡¡¡Si armas escándalo, empeorará!!!

En ese instante, Lee agachó la cabeza totalmente arrepentido dispuesto a hacer lo que dijo Sakura.

-Ino, cósele la herida de la pierna. Yo te ayudaré.-dijo más calmada.

Las dos se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Ino cosía la pierna, Lee se quejaba por lo bajo.

-Lo siento…-expresó de repente.

-No te preocupes, Lee.-dijo Ino comprensivamente.-No a todos les gusta él hospital.

-Son demasiados recuerdos…

Ino asintió. Sabía por lo que él había pasado.

-Sí. En el combate de Gaara quedaste hecho polvo y…-comenzó la rubia acabando su trabajo.

Lee apretó los puños y sus compañeros de equipo junto con Kurenai, se dieron cuenta.

-No es solo por eso…

Tenten se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Neji puso una mueca de molestia.

-¡Oh, Lee! ¡No empieces de nuevo con tu historia!-exclamó ella.

Sakura alzó las cejas confundida.

-¿Qué historia?

-Mas bien, una invención de Lee.-contestó Neji.

Él susodicho le miró a sus platinos ojos. Estaba muy enfadado por ese comentario.

-¡No es una invención! ¡Os juro que fue real!

Ino no comprendía el motivo de la disputa.

-¿Pero el qué?

Tenten fue la que habló en nombre de su compañero magullado.

-Veréis…Cuando nos convertimos en el equipo 9, Lee no sabía en que esforzarse.-relataba.-Gai-sensei le aconsejó que se dedicase al Taijutsu. Era su única vía para ser ninja.

Los demás escuchaban interesados por la historia. Kurenai se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-Entonces, un día que fuimos Tenten y yo al campo de entrenamiento, Gai-sensei nos dijo que Lee, ese día no vendría.-esta vez era Neji.-Nos entrenamos solos y cuando fue mediodía, un Anbu apareció ante nosotros. Nos dijo que Lee estaba en el hospital.

-Fuimos allí y nos dijeron que Kurenai-sensei, aún no la conocíamos, se lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo en la montaña de Satomi Yaoka.

Lee cerró los ojos fuertemente. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos dolorosos.

-Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a la sensei, empezó a gritarla llamándola traidora, indigna…En fin, se armó una buena.

Ino estaba alucinando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó curiosa.

-Dijo que había conocido a una chica y que Kurenai-sensei la maltrató.-dijo Tenten.-Yo creo que solo fue un sueño.

Neji asentía con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡¡No fue un sueño!!-gritó desesperado Lee.

-Lee, tienes que reconocer que es un poco raro.-respondió su compañero.-Si de verdad existe esa chica, porque no nos dices su nombre y vamos a buscarla.

La cara de Lee se ensombreció enseguida.

-No me acuerdo de su nombre…no…-mientras lo decía no pudo evitar llorar.

Tenten le miró cariñosamente. Siempre había confiado en las palabras de Lee pero aquella vez…

-Siempre…yo...la hecho de menos…

Kurenai no podía soportarlo. Era "ahora o nunca". Se acercó a Lee y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Y si te dijese que ella es real?

Todos la miraron de repente. Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla directa a los ojos.

-¿Es una broma? Si es una broma, cállese, por favor, sensei.-dijo el joven muy dolorido.

-Kurenai-sensei…no será que…-empezó Sakura.

La jônin hizo ademán para que la acompañasen a la UVI.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura pidió silencio mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Al entrar, había una cama tapada con una cortina. En el interior, un enfermero tomaba apuntes de referencia de las constantes vitales registradas.

-Sakura-sempai, Ino-kohai… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó confuso.

-Quería saber como está la paciente.

-Por su situación, normal pero no puedo asegurar nada.

Sakura comprendió entristecida.

-¿Por qué no vas a celebrar el éxito de la operación? Yo e Ino nos encargaremos de ella.

Él asintió y salió por la puerta llevándose consigo todo lo necesario. Ino se acercó a la cama.

-No tiene muy buen aspecto, Sakura.-confesó.

Los demás la imitaron y Kurenai corrió la cortina para verla.

Yakumo estaba más pálida que antes de ingresar. Tenía puesto un camisón del hospital entreabierto por el pecho para ver la cicatriz. En la muñeca derecha la había puesto una vía intravenosa y el la nariz un cable para el oxígeno.

En ese momento, estaba dormida pero se notaba que sufría.

-¿Es ella?-preguntó Tenten a Lee.

Se sorprendió al ver que lloraba abundantemente y sonreía a la vez.

-Es…ella…-dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba al bordo de la cama y se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

Neji cerró los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento y Tenten no sabía que decir.

-Te encontré, Yakumo.

-¿Yakumo es su nombre?-preguntó su compañera.

No la respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola. Como si sintiese que se volvería a marchar.

-En cuanto ella despierte, os volveréis a encontrar y…-decía Ino antes de ser cortada por Kurenai.

-No será posible. La borré los recuerdos.-confesó

Ino se llevó la mano a la boca. Neji y Tenten se impresionaron demasiado. Sakura no podía creerlo.

Él chico la acariciaba el cabello castaño, asumiendo el olvido involuntario.

-Lee…-comenzó Neji.-Aunque Yakumo no te recuerde, siempre podéis crear nuevos y maravilloso recuerdos.

-Sí, tiene razón.-secundó Tenten.

Lee les sonrió agradecido. En ese momento, Ino apreció que los parpados de Yakumo se empezaban a mover.

-¡Se está despertando!

Lee la miró y vio que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse. Esos ojos amarillentos…

Ella los dejó entornados y observó toda la sala.

-¿Dónde…estoy…?-fueron sus primeras palabras.

-Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

Yakumo miró hacia la voz.

-¿Sakura-san? ¿Kurenai-sensei? ¿Qué me ha pasado?-preguntó confusa.

El equipo 9 la miraba fascinado. Era increíble que una niña recién operada se despertase tan deprisa.

-Te desmayaste y te operaron con urgencia de un ataque.- respondió Ino.

La operada la miró interrogante.

-¿Quién eres?

-Permíteme que me presente, soy Yamanaka Ino, enfermera de este hospital. Te he cuidado.

Yakumo le sonrió lo que pudo. Miró a los tres que estaban en segundo plano.

-Yo soy Ama Tenten. Encantada.

-Yo, Hyûga Neji.

La chica alzó las finas cejas.

-Un Hyûga…Tú eres al que llaman "Genio"-dijo divertida.

-La fama me precede.-puso cara de superioridad.

Tenten le rodeó por los hombros con mucha confianza.

-Neji…me encanta que seas tan modesto.

Él al darse cuenta del sarcasmo respondió: Es la verdad, Tenten.

Todos se rieron, incluso Yakumo. Pero, fue entonces cuando se fijó en la última persona.

-¿Y tú?-dijo dulcemente.

Lee se ensombreció. No lo podía creer. ¿En serio no se acordaba de ese momento tan especial?

-Soy Rock Lee, bella flor-contestó con lágrimas.

Yakumo abrió los ojos al máximo. ¿Bella flor? ¿Cuándo había oído eso?

-Espero que seamos amigos, Yakumo-chan.-sonrió diciendo a continuación.

La chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza y otra al pecho. El electrocardiograma comenzó a subir.

-Mi…pecho…me…duele…

Sakura se acercó corriendo a una estantería, sacó una medicación y se la inyectó. Todos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que acababa de pasar, sobre todo Lee.

-¿Qué la ha pasado?-preguntó Tenten.

-Una taquicardia. Aparentemente son inofensivas pero en su estado no.

Yakumo abrió los ojos lentamente y le miró.

"Bella flor"

"Yakumo-chan"

"**POR QUE YO CREO EN TI"**

-Lee… ¿eres tú?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-Yakumo-chan…creí que…

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Nunca podría olvidarte.-confesó llorando.

Lee, cuidadosamente, la dio un abrazo que ella correspondió. Ambos lloraban en silencio. Kurenai agachó la cabeza. A Sakura se le escapó una lágrima por el rabillo del ojo. Neji y Tenten sonreían entusiasmados e Ino se sonaba la nariz ruidosamente con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, Lee.-habló Yakumo.

Lee la soltó un momento y la cogió de las manos.

-Era una promesa, y las promesas se cumplen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Yakumo estaba acercando sus labios a los de Lee cuando…

-Ejem…Siento interrumpiros pero tengo que darle algo a Yakumo antes de que paséis a la acción.-dijo Kurenai algo sonrojada.

La susodicha se rió débilmente mientras Lee se rascaba la nuca. La jônin la extendió el estuche metálico.

-¿Qué es, Kurenai-sensei?

-La Villa no se puede permitir rechazar tus habilidades, Yakumo.-Kurenai estaba muy seria.-Me costó pero el consejo de la aldea te lo ha concedido.

Yakumo abrió la caja y dio un pequeño gritó.

-Es…una…cinta…ninja…

La cinta era como la de todos, solo que más brillante y con el color morado en la tela. Yakumo la cogió entre sus manos.

-Acepto ser ninja. Gracias, Kurenai-sensei.

Lee cogió la cinta y se la ató en la frente.

-Te sienta muy bien, Yakumo.-dijo Tenten.

Neji se acercó a Lee y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ahora que se ha solucionado el problema, tengo que decirte que tienes una novia muy guapa, afortunado.

Tenten le miró resentida y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿Novia?!-exclamó Yakumo sorprendida.

-Si tú quieres…

Ella sonrió. Ahora, nadie les separaría nunca.

-Si para estar contigo, tengo que ser tu novia, sí.

Lee la cogió del rostro con intención de besarla pero…

-¡¡¡Kurenai!!!

Miraron a la puerta. Había entrado Tsunade con los carrillos sonrojados por el alcohol. Todos con cara de mala leche porque Lee y Yakumo se había separado tope avergonzados.

-¡Joder, Tsunade-sama!

-¡Coño! ¡Ya les ha cortado el rollo!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo que quería hacerles una foto con el móvil!

Sakura puso cara de asesina hacia Ino porque había dicho esto último.

-¡Cerda! ¡¿Cómo les puedes hacer eso?! ¡Acaban de comprometerse!

Mientras todos discutían, Tsunade se acercó a Kurenai, quien estaba muy tranquila, a hurtadillas.

-Kurenai, ¿se puede saber que parte de la historia me he perdido?-preguntó la Hokage.

La jônin suspiró enternecida al ver a Lee y a Yakumo; ajenos al barullo, que se estaban besando dulcemente.

-Si usted supiese, Tsunade-sama. Si usted supiese…

Cuando acabaron, Lee se acercó a la oreja de Yakumo y le dijo: Siempre estaré contigo. Es una gran promesa.

Ella sonrió y el volvió a besar. Sabía que cumpliría su palabra.

Al fin y al cabo, ERA UNA PROMESA.

_**FIN**_

**¡Se acabó! Al final, Ellos se reencontraron (suenan aplausos de alegría). Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si hubo algo que no les gusto o que desearían que hubiese sido mejor, dejen sus reviews. Los aceptaré gustosa.**

**Arigatô Gozaimasu. **


End file.
